The Fairy Pirate
by Hylsvegar
Summary: Luffy ends up in Earthland, how? Who knows, Luffy won't say anything, only who did it. Anyway, Luffy ends up meeting Erza and joins Fairy Tail, why? Luffy's Logic, thats what. So where is Luffy's crew? Who knows, Luffy's looking for them, if they are here though. So Luffy would be having fun while looking for them. LuffyxHarem, SlightlySmarterLuffy
1. The Pirate Meets Titania

**The Fairy Pirate**

 **The Pirate Meets** **Titania**

 **Note: This takes place exactly a year before the main series of Fairy Tail starts, while in One Piece, is, or will, be after the Wano Arc!**

 **Speech** "..."

 **Thoughts** _'...'_

 **Attacks** " **...** "

* * *

Erza was walking back to Magnolia, dragging her luggage after finishing her job a few days ago, find and capture the dark guild, Razorblack, and thinking out loud how to improve since that job since she feels it could go a lot better.

"I need to improve fighting being surrounded and in tight spaces, especially of a guild of that level, almost lost a head there," Erza muttered, and yep, you heard it right, Erza Scarlet almost lost her head, since the quest was an S Class quest, they weren't all just weaklings, sure a few were, but most of them were at least as strong as Elfman or Freed, brute strength or tricky, some were as strong as Natsu or Gray! Even worse, some of those got away, she was lucky they at least got the guild master.

While Erza was walking and muttering a rustle came out of the bushes, so the wizard quickly drew her sword in case it was a member of Razorblack, but to her surprise, it was a young man wearing a straw hat, red cardigan, with a yellow sash still attached, blue shorts, and sandals, and he was mostly with just a few cuts here and there, which surprised Erza most is the X shaped scar on his chest, she could tell it had to be very serious to leave a mark like that on a person.

"Oh, a person! Hey, do you got some food, or are with those other guys with the giant razor blades?" The Scared man asked.

"Razor blades... Wait, are you saying you met those guys, where are they, did you escape!?" Erza yelled out in concern with the man.

"I didn't run, I just kicked their asses, they were pretty weak, even though the circle thing was weird, it was cool though!" The Scared man responded, Erza would've said something as well, but she was shocked that this man has beaten some of the people she had trouble with a few days ago! "Oi, you in there, hello!" He was waving his hand back and forth trying to bring her back to reality.

"You, who are you." Erza decided she shouldn't take chances, for all she knows he could be a member of Razorblack, or a dark guild even higher up on the spectrum of them, heck, he could be in a guild-related to the Balam Alliance if he said was true.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Said with no hesitation in his voice. "Who are you?"

"Erza, Erza Scarlet." She responded back, coldly. "How did you even beat up the remaining guild members of Razorblack, or even escape since they are known for assassinations?"

"I punched and kicked them." Well that her question, kinda, Erza thought he used some physical enhancing magic since he looks pretty wimpy.

"I see, so where are you from?"

"I'm from Windmill Village in the East Blue." Erza had no idea where East Blue is located but for all, she knows it could be across the world, so she went for another question, well two.

"What guild are you in and what magic do you use?"

"What's a guild, and what is magic?" Luffy asks.

Erza was shocked, she could tell he was being truthful in his eyes, but what kind of rock was he living under that he didn't know what magic or a guild was, Erza started to explain what they were, also showing her magic in the process. "So you get it now?"

"I see, a guild is like a family to you, and magic is a mystery power, right?" Well, the way she was talking about guilds, her feelings poured into the explanation, while with magic, she... tried, but she really knew about her magic, and most of the guild members, but she couldn't even explain in full detail, she was about to respond when Luffy quickly interrupted her. "Quiet, someones coming, hostile, three of them."

Erza was confused by the sudden command in his voice that she couldn't help but follow it, just the tone in his voice, and the discussion, well lesson, from earlier, she decided he was trustworthy since he was pretty honest, and blunt. She looked around trying to find what Luffy was seeing but couldn't see anything.

"Time to die, Titania, Straw Hat!" A man carrying a razor blade as large as a short sword comes out from the trees, with two more coming out in different directions.

"Gum Gum Gatling Gun!" Luffy quickly punched upwards quickly, making it seems like he grew at least twenty arms, afterwards they were barely standing. "Gum Gum Bazooka!" And now they were stars in the sky.

"Wha... You said you didn't have magic!?" Erza quickly questioned.

"I don't, I ate a Devil Fruit, the Gum Gum Fruit, making me a rubber-man!" He said like it was obvious while stretching his cheeks outward.

"What's a Devil Fruit?"

"Well a Devil Fruit is an awesome fruit, giving people awesome powers, but it takes away the ability to swim, there are three kinds Zoan, Logia, and Paramecia. Zoan gives you the ability to turn into an animal, and categorized into models, some are falcons, horses, giraffes, wolfs, leopards. Some cooler ones are dinosaurs and a Phoenix."

Erza to say the least is shocked, she didn't even hear of these things called devil fruits, sure some sound useless like giraffes and horses, but being made of rubber sounds useless yet he defeated those three in less in a minute. "What's Logia?" Urging him to continue.

"Logia could people make people transform and control elements, such as fire, lighting, sand, snow, smoke, ice, light, magma, and darkness." Luffy sounded like a train wreck when be mentioned the last two, but Erza didn't want to pry since she got secrets of her own.

"The last group is everything but the other two such as rubber, slowing things down, making doors, steal shadows, steal souls, control strings, mochi, spout hands and feet, and revive after death." Now Luffy smile was softer after mentioning the last two, but quickly but back up his normal smile on his face while laughing.

"So, did your devil fruit help locate those three?"

"No, that was Haki." Luffy noticed his her face and decided to explain further. "There are three forms of Haki, so I want you to attack me will quick."

Erza was confused but did so nevertheless, but when she noticed his eyes closed, she, for some reason, felt really pissed of, so she summoned another sword to replace the basic one she was using, she swings, "Attack from the right." And with the slightest movement, she misses. Erza swings a few more times, and it just repeats itself. "That's Observation Haki, capable of predicting your opponents moves to put it simply, now for the next form of Haki, now swing again, and make sure it's a weapon you won't miss again." He also takes off his cardigan, revealing his chest, and his whole upper body, he looks so wimpy, yet, he's so strong.

Once again confused, she switches out her sword to some sword she bought off whim, she once again swings kinda expecting him to dodge, "Armament:Hardening!" and upon impact the sword cracks and the arm it hit was covered in a black, steel-like appearance, but soon after it fades away, making his skin back to his tan, rubbery texture.

"What's the third one?"

"It's called Conquer's Haki, whoever possesses it has the qualities of a king, and this can't be achieved through training." Luffy put emphasizes on the "can't" part. "It's capable of knocking people out, but only those of wills weaker than yours, and it helps me make some new friends, such as Surume and Ucy!"

Erza kinda got it but was more curious who Surume and Ushi was. "Luffy who is Surume and Ucy?" Erza said bluntly.

"Surume's a Kraken, and Ucy a bull."

"...WHAT!?" It took about 5 seconds for Erza to process this, This man tamed the Kraken, a Kraken! Meaning there is more than one!' Erza was speechless, again.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Erza screeched in the loudest voice ever heard in history.

"I'm Luffy, I'm the one who'll be King of the Pirates!"

"What's that?" Erza asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"You never heard of Gold Roger?

"No,"

"Um, where is this island at, New World, Paradise, East Blue?"

"This isn't an island, it's a continent."

After some, well lot's of explaining, Erza theory is that Luffy is from another world, Luffy agreed while saying he needs to find everyone else, his crew.

"Are you sure you're a pirate, aren't pirates supposed to pillage villages, rape women, and children, and kill everything in sight?" Erza asked since Luffy didn't seem very pirate-y.

"No, those aren't true pirates, they're fakes, true pirates seek adventure and excitement, not knowing what's next, kinda like Usopp's stories," Luffy explained.

"I see, who's Usopp?"

Luffy and Erza talked about Luffy's crew or about Erza's Guildmates while Luffy was munching on a bunch of fruit Erza handed him, then they started telling their adventures and his friends. Erza to say the least is impressed, saving over some five countries, befriended royalty, and even have a princess and a prince be honorary crew members (Vivi and Momo), made a promise with one, and reunited one with her father, punch a World Noble, just for almost killing an enemy turned friend.

"Are you really a pirate, are you sure you aren't a hero, if not you can easily be one?" Erza asked.

"Hero? No! I'm a Pirate! I love heroes, but I don't wanna be one! Do you know what heroes are? Say there is a chunk of meat. Pirates will have a banquet and eat it, but heroes will share it with other people. I want all the meat!" Luffy explained.

Erza was down founded with Luffy's speech, not because it was stupid, but he was saying indirectly saying that Luffy did all that stuff because he was a pirate because heroes have to help, Luffy did it on his own free will, to help his friends that day!

"Luffy, I got an important question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Will you join Fairy Tail?"

"Okay."

"Think about, you go on jobs to get money and informa... Did you just say "Okay"'? Erza didn't think he would say okay, heck, she doesn't even know why he would say yes!?

"Yeah."

"Why though, you don't have a reason to join, to begin with!?"

"Because you're my friend," Luffy said bluntly while laughing his ass off.

"...That's it." Erza was very confused and embarrassed, due to Luffy saying he needs to find his crew and him laughing at her.

"But don't you need to find you're crew!?"

"Yeah, but their super strong, they can handle themselves, heck, might even get stronger than ever, so I'm not in a hurry." Another reason Luffy wanted to become stronger himself, he wants to be able to take down a Yonko by himself, and not with more of the Worst Generation, so why not do missions and get stronger why'll looking for everyone, but he kept that to himself.

"Erza, hurry up!" Luffy called out, excited.

"Be patient, Luffy."

Now, the two take off towards their destination, Fairy Tail.

"I forgot, I was hungry," Luffy muttered while collapsing, Erza sweat dropped in the process.

...After Lunch, they will head off to Fairy Tail!

* * *

A.N - Yo, welcome to The Fairy Pirate! Now, since I was too lazy to talk about guilds, and magic ain't entirely explainable, I'll leave it to your guy's imaginations, the only reason I explained Haki was mostly for Conquerors Haki, and Devil Fruits since it would've been very necessary later, so I decided to get it done now, and I just added in the other three to make sure it made sense. Now, how did Luffy get here, and where is his crew? And yes I did make Momo an honorary crewmate, why? Because I can! Also the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance, and it just... makes sense

Now with Luffy's Hero speech, It's kinda why I believe why Luffy didn't want to be a hero, so Erza's thinking process might be OOC, sorry, but wouldn't be the only character either! Since Luffy is smart-ish I guess, he's just slightly smarter than canon, but not by much.

So like, follow, review and thanks for reading The Fairy Pirate!

P.S- If you actually read all of the authors note, aka my ranting, you get a gold star!


	2. Luffy vs Natsu

**The Fairy Pirate**

 **Luffy vs Natsu**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece, if I did then I would be rich, which I'm not.**

 **Remember to Like, Follow, and Review, please and thank you!**

* * *

Erza and Luffy arrived at Magnolia, a bustling city, home to the Fairy Tail Guild, with Erza leading the way, they head on down to Fairy Tail, only stopping a few minutes to talk to passerby who knew Erza, and Luffy introduced himself, some were curious who he was, some were jealous of him hanging around Erza, some were... flirty, but soon gave up with Erza's glare and Luffy being clueless, and the final group was praying for his safety, they were the majority.

At Fairy Tail guild, it was the usual brawl, and since the master had one too many, he was knocked out, so nobody could control them, it hit the point where some guild member decided to throw a table at Elfman, but missed, hit the door, and it something that made an "Oof" sound, when that wizard turned and looked, he saw Erza Scarlet with her menacing aura and under the table was a pair of legs.

"Crap! Guys Erza's back! Stop!" The nameless wizard yelled, but nobody heard him, due to him being well, a nobody.

"Erza, you want to see Conquers Haki?" The Stranger asked, only the nameless wizard heard him, but he noticed Erza's aura diminishing, which should be a good sign, but it made it so much scarier.

"Sure, just don't knock them out!" Erza yelled out, this made the wizard panic so much, he was literally sweating bullets.

"Enough." The Straw Hat man said, which in return made the whole guild who was fighting, just felt death knocking, which in return made them lose feeling in their legs. "There you go, have at it Erza!"

The whole guild was now sweating bullets, now that everyone turned and looked at who said it, they noticed it was a stranger with an x-shaped scar on his chest... and a really, really pissed off Erza, the whole guild started sweating cannonballs.

When Makarov woke up when he heard one of the wizards scream that Erza was back, so he forced himself to get up, but noticed a strange boy along with Erza, he didn't recognize him, but he knew he was strong, or very persuasive to get Erza to calm down, which is equally scary. Makarov felt a strange feeling surround him, telling him to bow down to him, but he resisted, but what worried him most is, that wasn't magic, it was pure willpower.

He felt it before, it came from Natsu a long time ago, when Natsu was younger and Happy just hatched, but Makarov was walking around, following Natsu since he was bored, but also to keep an eye on him, since he seemed worried and concerned, but wanted to see what Natsu could do to solve his problem. Makarov was not pleased. Some crooks took Happy and Lissana, but before he could do anything, Natsu screamed out when some crook tongue came about a few centimeters from Lisana's neck, what was released from Natsu was tremendous, it knocked everyone out around him, including some other animals around, but Makarov didn't question about it at the time, more concerned about his family.

Now, that Makarov felt this energy again, he could tell this man was holding back, meaning he could control it, a scary power indeed. Makarov was also silently praying Erza or Mira can't do it either.

After Erza berating again the guild, Mirajane asks a very important question. "Erza, who is that with you?" Since Mira was another person, but actually saw him get crushed with the table, and calm Erza down.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy introduced himself before Erza could say anything. "So, who's the guild master? I wanna join!"

"That would be me, nice to meet you Luffy, I'm Makarov Dreyar." It was the shortest man Luffy has ever seen, only slightly bigger than Chopper in Brain Point.

"Nice to meet you."

"Yo, I'm Natsu Dragneel! What magic do you use!? And can we fight!?" Natsu called out to him, asking two questions, the first everyone is curious about, and a bit more with the second one to see how strong he.

"Sure we can fight, but I don't have magic so..." This left everyone dumbfounded but Erza, Natsu, and Makarov, the first one knew what he was talking about, Natsu didn't care, and Makarov just knew something was special about him.

"Okay, but take this outside!?" Makarov cried out since bills were already through the roofs.

"Take your bets, it's Natsu vs. Luffy, most bets are in for Natsu, now who is anyone bet for Luffy!?" Max, the sand wizard, cried out.

"I will." The nameless wizard called out handing him 10,000 Jewels.

"So will I!" Mira chimed in, giving Max 12,500 Jewels, this confused some people, but some didn't give it a second thought.

"Here." Erza handed Max 30,000 Jewels.

"Sorry Natsu my boy, but my bet is for Luffy," Makarov stated and handing him 15,000 Jewels.

"Why Gramps, why do you think that, same with you guys!?" Natsu cried out.

"Call it a hunch." All four muttered together.

"Oh and Natsu, don't hold back, that will be the best chance to win," Erza advised Natsu was slightly confused but not to piss off Erza he would do it.

"Okay, this is a battle between Natsu Dragneel and Monkey D. Luffy! Let the battle... begin!"

Natsu charged right away, heading straight towards Luffy. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Luffy dodged the attack, while Natsu was preparing another one "Fire Dragon's Claw! Luffy dodged that as well.

Natsu kept up the relentless attacks about a minute with no luck, so he jumps back and prepares his best-ranged, and only, attack "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Cool!" Luffy was distracted by the roar, Luffy believing Natsu being... well cool, and be just stood there.

"What's he think doing... wait, is he even going to move!?" Wakaba yelled out, shouting everyone's thoughts.

Luffy did move, which look like he barely dodged, Natsu and some of the more experienced mages noticed that it wasn't that close to hitting at all, it was dodging just right.

"My turn! **Gum-Gum Pistol**!" Luffy yelled while stretching his arm out, aiming at Natsu who is too slow and shocked to away quick enough, when the attack landing Natsu went flying into a convenient pile of rocks, but Natsu is still getting up but barely though, grinning with excitement.

" **Fire Dragons Iron Fist**!" Natsu Charged.

" **Gum-Gum Spear**!" Jumping over the flaming fist and hitting the dragon slaying in the back, knocking him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him as well.

"That's it! I declare. the winner is Luffy!"

"Hold on a second! You said you didn't have magic?" A blue-haired girl, Levy, asks.

"Nope, I ate a Devil Fruit, the Gum-Gum Fruit!" Luffy stated while stretching his cheeks.

"Devil Fruit?" Everyone but Erza asks, while Luffy frowns, giving the same explanation he gave Erza, minus the Haki part, and just then said he was from another world, well Erza did, same difference.

"Interesting..." Makarov mumbled. "Luffy, what about you're family and friends? Did you come alone or with them?" Makarov asks.

Luffy's visibly froze at the question, like trying to do something, but can't, Makarov tried to take it back but he was too slow. "My friends are most likely here... My family, Gramps will somehow come here knowing him, same with my older brother, and probably my dad as well." He tried to sound cheerful but failed miserably.

"But you don't want that do you?" Makarov spoke.

"Yes and no, I would be happy if they were, or if they come here. But, since he's more powerful then I can imagine, I don't think I can win. Especially when he's got that Devil Fruit."

"...Who is it?"

"Blackbeard. He's got three Devil Fruits, which should be impossible, but he did, he ate the Dark-Dark Fruit, a special Logia. Somehow stole Whitebeard's Quake-Quake Fruit, the most powerful Parmercia. And finally he did the same thing to Marco, he stole the Phoenix-Phoenix Fruit, a Mythical Zoan, making him almost invincible." The Fairy Tail Guild was rarely afraid of anything, but the scared tone of Luffy's voice and what Devil Fruits are capable of.

"So how did you get here?"

"Someone on Blackbeard's crew did it." Luffy wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling everything.

"Well, Luffy, tell us what you're friends look like, and this Blackbeard person so we can look out for them!" Makarov grinned, while everyone grinned back. "Wait, crew? Is Blackbeard a pirate? And what are you in you're world?"

"Yes. To both." Luffy doing his usual grin at almost everyone's dumbfounded expressions

Luffy's descriptions of his crew were... something. Sure some made sense, Green hair, three swords, big scar on chest, small scar on his eye, usually seen training, sleeping, or training. Blonde Hair, curly brows, cigarette, seen cooking or flirting. Some didn't help. Orange hair, woman, a weapon that grows, loves money and tangerines. Some were... out there. Talking raccoon, helmet, eight transformations, talks, and a doctor, loves cotton candy. Skeleton with an afro... nothing else needs to be said. Then, Blackbeard, Luffy doesn't remember what his crew looks like all that well, but when he described them, it was pure rage in his voice, they figured something happened but didn't ask.

Now Fairy Tail is on a mission, to find Luffy's friends!

"Everyone! This is the most important mission to date! Good luck!"

"Yeah!"

*Rumble*

"I'm hungry..." Luffy and Natsu mumbled dropping to the floor.

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Reviews!**

 **T. T ~ Thanks, I'll go through you're the whole comment and respond! Guess I'm good then! Yes, everyone is eventually will join Fairy Tail, but not for a while though. I kinda ship Jerza, but at the same time no, ZoroxErza... not for this story. Most likely. Doing something like Boruto for One Piece and Fairy Tail, will take a while if I do it. I like corny things so I'll check it out! I'll be waiting!**

 **Yo ~ Hey, Lucy wasn't hungry, just confused... unless you're talking about something else...**

 **Great Saiyanman54 ~ Final Pairing undecided yet, and Sanji will... you'll see sooner or later**

 **gamerlover41592 ~ Thanks! It will go awesomely well... hopefully.**

 **Kenpachi1 ~ Thanks and I will!**

 **ClearwingYuta ~ Thanks!**

 **SilentXD7 ~ Thanks! I will definitely continue this, and thanks again!**

 **Thanks for reading, like I said earlier Like, Follow and Review, I'll respond to them all, or at least most of them, not doing any rude comments**


	3. Party

**The Fairy Pirate**

 **Party!**

 **A/N: Well... here's the chapter, sorry it's been made late with me being and me rewriting this chapter for umpteenth time since I wasn't happy with how they turned out so don't forget to RR and since someone asks for a harem list, here it is.**

 **Girls: Erza, Mirajane, Wendy (Older, and details in review), ?, ?, ?**

 **I want you people to decide who you want in the harem, she can be from One Piece or Fairy Tail, just give a explanation why you want the girl in the harem, and if I like it, she will be in it, maybe? I'm looking for a minimum of three more in the harem, but it doesn't mean I'll add more. If up put your suggestion in a review I will respond to it in the next chapter, if you PM me I will not share it.**

 **Now, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

"So, Luffy what are you going to first?" Makarov asked.

"Shishishi, it's obvious ain't it?" Luffy chuckled.

"I guess it is, ain't it so..." Makarov couldn't finish before Luffy interrupted him.

"We're going to party!"

"Yes Sir!" Few of the guild members yelled, the loudest was Natsu and Gray.

"Aye!" Happy saluted.

"Huh!?" The everyone shouted out.

"What are confused about?" Luffy and Natsu asked at the same time.

"Wha... But... Luffy, didn't you want to find your friends?" Makarov questioned.

"Their strong, also this is the perfect time to party, new friends means new adventures!"

"..." The group was awed by Luffy words they can't produce any themselves, expect one bundle of flaming energy.

"You said it Luffy!" Natsu yelled, hopping up and down in excitement.

"Yosh, let's go!"

The party wasn't anything spectacular, it was almost a normal day in the guild, but with more food, drinks, and fighting. Yet, for some reason the only people who are eating are Natsu and Luffy eating in sight, Luffy stretching towards anything food like, and Natsu anything in arms grasps. Happy was eating a fish (nothing new), and Erza eating a piece of cake, but not for much longer.

Time went in slow motion in the guild when they saw Luffy's arm reach towards Erza's cake, and since Erza in pure bliss, she was the only one who didn't notice, until it was taken.

Everyone but Luffy froze, dark energy was radiating off Erza, even Zeref would be afraid (well... not likely) everyone started backing up, it was then Luffy noticed somethings up.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"Y-You... a-ate Erza's c-cake." Wakaba shuttered.

When Luffy turned to Erza, Luffy thought it was Nami for a second, but dismissed the thought, the dark aura was slightly weaker than Nami's.

Luffy got his first beating from Erza, and it won't be the last.

"I'phf Sobby." Luffy tried saying, but with his face swollen, it wasn't very clear.

"You are forgiven, but if it's happens again..." Erza didn't finish her sentence, it was then, that Luffy she's scarier than Nami, and finally understand what the citizens were doing, and Mira, is scarier than the both of them, since she was the only calm one, but Luffy will learn that later.

Luffy quickly nodded.

"Good, you now owe me something, maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, but it will happen, understand."

Luffy once again nodded.

Everyone was now praying for Luffy's safety.

Makarov was also praying for Luffy's stomach, they have enough problems feeding one bottomless bit, but at least you can feed that one fire, the new one can't. Makarov tried to calculate how much food they may need to buy, he fainted due to some very big numbers.

He forgot to add the other bills (mostly from destroyed buildings) with it.

The party quickly resumed, it seemed that Luffy and Natsu quickly became friends very well, but Luffy also got along with Gray, Happy, Cana, and Mira

Since Luffy and Natsu were very similar, it would be obvious that they got along, both were bundles of energy, Luffy was impressed that Natsu ate fire, and Natsu explained that he was raised by a dragon, Igneel, and he is now looking for him, Luffy stated that he was raised by mountain bandits, but mostly hanged out with his brothers, when Natsu asked, Luffy avoided the question, only Natsu, Mira, and Makarov noticed.

Luffy's and Gray's relationship was more Gray impressing Luffy while Luffy watches, but it works since it impressed Luffy. Gray liked the compliments from someone probably much more powerful than him, so he kept showing off for a while, till he striped again, calling Gray a pervert, causing Gray to leave to find his clothes.

Luffy's and Happy's relationship started with fish, than meat, fish, than meat, they bonded over their favorite food.

Cana tried testing Luffy's luck with her cards, Luffy happily complied, very interested what will be happening, but the cards show bad luck than good luck, Cana yelled to herself how it was possible, Luffy had a small idea how since the day he started his adventure, a giant whirlpool formed in front of his little boat, so he climbed into a barrel and ended up on a ship. Cana understood now, but she also decided she to also drink some more.

Since the conversation with Natsu, Mira tried talking to Luffy, it went well until she asked about if he has any brothers, he went silent, than tried to avoid the question.

"Luffy, I know what it feels to lose a sibling, and so does Elfman, we lost our little sister, Lisanna, Elfman tried to try a Fullbody Takeover, but he couldn't control it and went on a rampage, Lisanna tried to calm him down, but the beast smacked Lisanna in to a wall and..." Mira couldn't continue and silently crying.

Luffy hugged her.

"I... lost my brother... during the war, I was... weak, I couldn't move, A-Ace cried out m-my name, h-he sounded s-scared, I t-thought he w-wasn't a-afriad of a-anything, then I-I saw Akainu coming towards, I was... s-scared, but." Luffy let go of Mira, and touched the scar on his chest, trying to fight the tears, Mira didn't have a good feeling, "A-Ace... died, because I was w-weak... because of m-me, he's d-dead, h-h died in m-my arms, I c-couldn't save him, i-it." Luffy was crying.

Mira wrapped Luffy in her arms.

"You are not weak, and it wasn't your fault that Ace died, it's a older siblings job to protect the younger sibling, and you did save him, and in return he saved you, don't call yourself weak, don't blame yourself, what would your brother think if you were blaming yourself." Mira spoke sincerely.

Luffy broke down, little did he know, the whole guild was listening, wanting to get their hands on Akainu, and they also took Mira's words to heart, especially Elfman and Mira herself.

Luffy vowed to himself when he finds all of his crew, he will tell them everything, starting when they were separated by Kuma till they reunited again, also he wasn't even why he opened up to these people, but they have the same feeling when he was with Shanks or with the Dadan Family or his crew, they were now family.

Natsu wanted to get stronger, even though he just met Luffy, he instantly liked him, he was strong, kind, and most importantly family now, he knows that there is more to the story, but he won't pry, instead he won't just protect him, he will stand side-by-side with him.

Erza felt something in her chest when Mira hugged Luffy, but quickly passed it off as sympathy, so she would get stronger, if that man killed Luffy's brother, than she would help Luffy, but to do that, she needed to get stronger.

Gray sympathized with Luffy, since they went through similar ordeals, Fairy Tail helped him cope with the pain, but he couldn't entirely get over it, he always thought it was his fault that Ur was dead (Well not dead, but ice), but he figured out that Luffy went through even more ordeals to even rescue Ace to begin with, so Gray would help Luffy, help him cope, since this seemed the first time he even talked about it.

Happy was sitting crying into his knees, he wouldn't stop for a while, so was Cana, but also she was pissed, very pissed.

Mira and Elfman felt the same thing, to get stronger, when Mira said those words to Luffy not to blame himself, they realized instantly that they were also blaming themselves, so they will get stronger, Elfman will learn to control Fullbody takeover, while Mira will regain her will to fight and increase her magic power.

Makarov vowed to help Luffy find his friends, but now he probably needs them more than ever, so Makarov will find them, if it's the last thing he does.

The rest of the guild was crying, but most had similar thoughts, they will get stronger, they need to, the pirate that Erza brought, one of the most energetic and joyful person they met, but holding so much pain in his heart, they couldn't imagine it.

So, the party ended after Luffy fell asleep after his breakdown, the guild all decided to spend the night in the guild hall that night.

When morning came, Erza was the first to wake up, and when Luffy wakes up she will ask Luffy a very important question.

Luffy was one of the last to get up, the only people who were sleeping were Cana, Wakaba, Marco, and some nameless wizards.

Erza saw Luffy waking up, so she got up and went over to him, but she wasn't the only one, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Mira were walking towards him as well.

"Luffy, can you please train us?" They said at the same time.

* * *

 **A/N: And I'm ending it there, Mira told Luffy what happened to Lisanna, and Luffy telling Mira about Ace (Well, just how he died) with the rest of the guild secretly listening was the biggest part this chapter, honestly I wasn't planning this being here, but I couldn't find a good reason why they wanted to train with Luffy**

 **Reviews:**

 **gamerlover41592: I hope I did well with this chapter as well.**

 **warrior of six blades: I... honestly don't know how to respond to this, so I'll just so thank you and you're not the only one hoping to see where this goes, I am as well. With the fight with Natsu you are half right, you also got a ethernano in the air, so Luffy's body needs to adapt, I didn't decide on a final pairing yet, so...**

 **Kenpachi1: Are you happy with this? And I don't think I deserve the compliment for being the best, there are _far_ better stories out there, but thanks for the compliment anyway.**

 **ASL D Brothers: Here's your harem list, I also like the idea for older Wendy, but she won't start older, but I'll figure it out, maybe, hopefully, I don't know really, I'm not at that point yet. I never planned a WendyxRomeo in this fic so no worries, also you are a reader, if you got a suggestion, share it, I won't be most likely won't be upset, unless people are rude, so keep sending your hopes**

 **Don't forget to R &** **R, also who you want in the harem, see you next chapter, wait, how do I see you next chapter, never mind, bye**


End file.
